TFA: Universe Saver
by transformerskirby
Summary: Full summary inside.Transformers animated belongs to Hasbro.Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.Dark Dragon,Sea Weed,Ocean,Daisy,Cella,Cello,Eevee with a skirt and red stone was my idea.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

SUMMARY:

Title: Transformers Animated: Universe saver/TFA: U.S.

Setting: 5 years after the Endgame Part 2 episode. In the universe. Cybretron, and other planets. Blackarachnia and Waspinator found their way back to Cybretron and are Autobots now. The Decipicons escape from the barkad.

What happened: Every Autobot has a girlfriend, well except Bumblebee. Bumblebee is looking for someone about his age. While, the Decipicons plan on kidnapping Bumblebee, and force the Autobots to hand over the AllSpark for their friend. Just as they were about to processed with their plans, a meteor hit Cybretron, and it in the area Bumblebee was walking towards. As, Bumblebee ran towards the area where the meteor hit and saw a green creature on the ground with two intenas, with blue near the top of them, it had a skirt that was held by a golden belt, the skirt was light green on the top, the middle and the bottom was dark green, and on its stomach it had a red stone. So, now the Autobots, Sari, and the green creature named Eevee all have to save the universe by getting the Planet Orbs to their original place and to stop Dark Dragon.

Characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Eevee, Sari Sumdac, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Waspinator, Sentinal Prime, Arcee, Dark Dragon, and much more new, old.

Feelings: The ending of the story is happy and sad.

New Transforms: The Autobots, Decipicons can transform into their robot forms, car forms, human forms, Sari can transform into her robot form, her human form, Eevee can transform into Latias, her human form, Eevee, Celebi, Cela, her robot form.

Pairings: Optimus Prime X Blackarachnia, Bumblebee X Eevee, Bulkhead X Sari, Ratchet X Arcee, Ratchet X Daisy.

Chapters: There will be 13 chapters in this fan fic story.

Contains: Cartoon violence, and mild robot language.

Pics: May or may not put them up.

Other: The first chapter maybe up by today or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 1: Inside the meteor!

It was a cold day on Cybertron and most of the Autobots stayed inside. All except a small yellow bot with black strips named Bumblebee. Every day or when ever his team had dates he would just walk, in his human form, at the park. 'I wonder if there is someone out there that's perfect for me.' thought Bumblebee looking up at the night sky. 'Sure I could of asked Sari out, but every time I see her it slips my mind and we just play video games.' thought the small bot walking over to a bench.

'But, because it slipped my mind, Bulkhead got to ask her out.' sadly thought the small bot. Mean while at the stockade, "So you think they will stay here this time." said Sentinal looking over at Optimus. "Trust me, Sentinal you have nothing to worry about." said Optimus walking over to the exit. Soon both bots were gone and the Decipicons were busy planning on how to get the AllSpark. "Oh glorious Megatron what is your plan to get the AllSpark." said Lugnut looking at Megatron.

"My plan is to kidnap an Autobot and force them to give us the AllSpark." said Megatron with an evil smile. "But, vhich autoscarp vill ve kipnap." asked Blizwing with his cold face on. "Why not someone easy to catch, doesn't go out, and is all alone." smircked Megatron. "But, the only Autobot I knew that is like this description is Bumblebee." said Shockwave looking at the group. "So, then it's saddled bring Bumblebee to me." said Megatron smiling evilly.

"But, first how do we get out of this place, they're Autobots everywhere here?!" said Blizwing turning cold to hothead. "Why just leave that to me." said Megatron evilly. As Megatron grabbed his sword and he cut the bars in half. "But, we don't even know where to look?" said Shockwave. "Search every inch of Cybertron, you fool!"said Megatron angrily.

Soon the Decipicons were out of the stockade and searching for the small bot. Meanwhile, Bumblebee had gotten off of the bench and began walking around. Soon, something caught his eyes it was a jet plane flying over him. 'My guess is it must be one of the jet twins.' sighted Bumblebee and continued to walk. "Oh, I see a Bumblebee in my reach." said random Blizwing looking at the human form of Bumblebee.

Soon, the jet plane landed right in front of Bumblebee. Bumblebee just stood there looking at the plane. Then, the plane transformed into Blizwing. "BLIZWING?!" said a horrified Bee. "Don't move Autoscrap." said cold Blizwing bending down to grab the shaking Bee.

Before, he could Bumblebee ran away. "Come back here you piece of slag!" shouted hot head Blizwing transforming into a tank and chasing Bee. While back at the stockade, Sentinal and Optimus had to make sure that the Decipicons were still in their cell. But, what shocked them the most was that the cell bars had been cut in half and all the Decipicons had escaped. "We have to warn Cybertron about this!" said Optimus. "Hopefully no is hurt yet." said Sentinal looking over at Optimus.

But, Sentinal spoke to soon because while Bumblebee was running away from Blizwing he fell down a steep hill and broke his human form's left leg. "Hahaha, it looks like I got a Bee package." said random Blizwing. And then Cybertron's alarms went off. "Froze, Decipicept and turn yourself in." said Sentinal with his shield in one hand and his sword in another. "I don't who you're calling a Decipicept and I don't know the meaning of the word turn yourself in." said hot head Blizwing beginning to fire at them. Soon Blizwing transformed into his jet form and flow off. "Everyone still online." said Optimus looking around his team and Sentinal. "Yeah, but where's Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead looking around.

"Normally, the kid is here walking around?" said Ratchet. "You don't think Blizwing took him?" said a worried Sari. And then everyone heard a weak moan coming from down a hill. As everyone walked over to see Bumblebee was in his human form and his hands were around his left leg. "What's wrong with him?" said a confused Sentinal looking at Bee.

"He most of ran down the hill trying to take cover and broke his leg." said Ratchet. "Well can you fix it?" said Sari looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Maybe, but we need to get him back to base." said Ratchet but was cut off by someone else. "You mean get him to Megatron don't you." said Shockwave coming out. "No, and why does Megatron want Bumblebee, anyways!" said Ratchet putting out his magnets.

"Its for his plans and you autobarts can't interfere with them." said Shochwave about to destroy all of them. Soon a fight broke out, and all Bumblebee could see were his friends being throw to sheds. Until, someone came from behind him and picked him up. Bumblebee just looked up to see Optimus had picked him up and began running with him to safety. "Listen to me, Bumblebee, you have to get out of here and find shelter." said Optimus putting the small human down.

As Bumblebee watched Optimus going to join the fight. Bumblebee crossed his arms and whispered, "Where do you expect me to go?!" Soon Lugnut, Megatron, and Blizwing came to the fight. As Bumblebee did what he was told but, a sudden earthquake caused him to fall again and he looked up to see a meteor heading straight for them. It hit 5 feet away from where Bee was and a sudden shock made everyone fall to the ground. Has Bumblebee ran to were the meteor was and he saw a small green creature with two intenas with blue at the top of them, had a skirt on that was light green at the top and near the bottom it was dark green and the skirt was held by something that looks like a golden belt, and on its back were two small wings and on its front was a red stone. As Bumblebee ran to the creature and carefully flipped it over so that he could see the front of it.

Soon the creature began to tilt its head and opened its eyes. "Are you ok?" said Bumblebee looking at the creature who had opened its eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine and my name is Eevee." said the green creature looking at Bumblebee. "My name is Bumblebee." said Bumblebee smiling at her. "Where am I?" asked Eevee who was looking around. "You're on Cybertron." said Bumblebee looking at her confused.

Soon Eevee got to her feet and said, "I need to find something." And without saying anything else she ran out further into the park. As Bumblebee became curious and chased after her and was suddenly grabbed by a huge hand. So Bumblebee looked up only to see Megatron had grabbed him. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Bumblebee as Megatron was about to fly off with him but, was suddenly stopped by Eevee who had tapped his foot. "Who the slag are you!" roared Megatron at the creature. "I'm Eevee and can you put him down, please." said Eevee looking at him.

All Megtron did was laugh and said, "What are you going to do if I don't?" said Megatron still laughing. "I said please." said Eevee looking at the Decipicon. Soon, Bumblebee transformed into his robot form and destroyed Megatron's left hand and fell down to the ground and carefully picked up Eevee. "You annoying little brat you'll pay for that!" roared Megatron who saw Bumblebee beginning to ran with Eevee in one of his hands. "What are you?" questioned Eevee has she looked at the much bigger Bumblebee.

"I'm an Autobot and the other one was a Decipicon." said Bumblebee looking around. "You're giant robots called Autobots and Decipicons." said Eevee looking at him with a confused face. "Yeah, and we live on this planet called Cybertron." said Bumblebee smiling at the small creature. "So where do you live?" said Bumblebee looking at the Eevee. But, only got a sad face from her and said, "My planet was destroyed by Dark Dragon, who took everything from me, my friends, my mother, my family, my home, and my happiness." Eevee said with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." said Bumblebee began walking and looked down at Eevee who was whipping the tears from her eyes. "Its not your fault, you didn't know." sniffed Eevee has she wiped the last tear from her eye. "So, who is this Dark Dragon?' asked Bumblebee who decided to change the subject. "He is my number 1 enemy, he takes the Planet Orbs from the planet and then destroys the planet." said Eevee looking at him with much hate in her eyes. "In case you're wondering, Planet Orbs are what keeps the planet together." said Eevee looking at him.

"So is that why you're here, to make sure our Planet Orb is ok." said Bumblebee looking at Eevee who smiled at him. "Yeah, but don't you get the feeling that something bad is about to happen." said Eevee looking around. Bumblebee also looked around and saw nothing. But, soon Bumblebee was grabbed into a big bear hug by Bulkhead. Before, Eevee got squished she jumped out of his hand and her skirt opened so, she would land safely on the ground.

As, Eevee just looked at the green bot and thought, 'Who is that and why is he hugging him.' "Bumblebee!" said Sari happily running to him and jumping on his leg. Eevee just stood there looking at them and thought, 'Family and friends are always happy to see each other again' has Eevee began to walk sadly away from them. Finally, Bumblebee broke free from the bear hug and saw Eevee who was walking away with her face to the ground, and Bumblebee said, "Where are you going?" As Eevee stopped, but didn't even look at him and said, "I've been keeping you away from your friends and family members, it was wrong of me to do and I'm sorry." said Eevee running with tears down her eyes.

"Who was that?" asked Sari looking at Bumblebee. "Her name is Eevee and she was inside that meteor that hit." said Bumblebee smiling. "How come that name sounds so familiar." said Ratchet coming to them rubbing the back of his head. All just stared at him with confused looks in their eyes. "So, the Bumbler made friends with an alien from outer space." laughed Sentinal who almost died laughing.

"I'm not an alien." came a soft voice from behind them and soon there was Eevee again. "You are an alien, don't play dumb with me, I can even tell what else falls from the sky." said Sentinal looking at her. "I'm what people call a Pokémon and I'm also called the Universe Protector." said Eevee looking at him. All of a sudden another earthquake hit much powerful then the first. As Eevee looked in the direction where it hit she ran towards with Bumblebee following right behind her.

"Where are they going?" asked Ratchet looking at Optimus. "I don't know, but lets follow them." said Optimus following Bumblebee and Eevee. Soon they were face to face with something that looked like a dragon and had the AllSpark in one of its claws and another was the Planet Orb. "Dark Dragon." whispered Eevee with worry in her eyes. As Dark Dragon was about to leave with both, Optimus threw his ax at his wing.

Dark Dragon roared in pain and then dropped the AllSpark, which was safely grabbed by Eevee before it could fall on the hard ground. As Dark Dragon began flapping both of its wings angrily and caused a huge wave of wind to blow them backwards and caused Eevee to release her hands on the AllSpark and caused it to shatter. Soon Dark Dragon flew off and had taken off the ax that was on his wing. Most of the pieces to the AllSpark were there, but 6 fragments were lost somewhere in the Universe. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break it." said Eevee with sad eyes.

"Don't worry it happened before." said Bumblebee looking at Eevee and smiling. "My guess is now we have to find the fragments." said Optimus looking at his team. "And to find the Planet Orb, if you want to let this planet live or not." said Eevee looking at them. "But, we don't know where to look?" said Sari looking at them. "And we can't do it alone ether." said Bulkhead. "Who said you're alone." came three voices from behind them. All of them turned to see Blackarachina, Waspinator, and Arcee looking at them. "I'll stay here and watch for any Decipicon activity or in case it comes back. "My guess is the first place we should look is Mars." said Eevee pointing towards the Milky Way galaxy. And so the group got in Omega Supreme and headed to Mars.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 2: What happens on Mars stays there

As the group headed to Mars, which was boring and fun. Mostly all they saw were meteors stars and some planets, and moons. "Wow, I never knew that the Milky Way was so big." said Sari who was looking out the window, standing next to Eevee. "Huh, you mean you have never seen your galaxy before." said Eevee looking at her very confused. "No, because if I wanted to see it, I'll have to ask NASA if I could barrow a rocket.

As Eevee just stood there and looked at her with a very confused face, until an annoyed bot yelled. "You're going to become a piece of slag when I'm done with you, you glitch head, so go your aft back here." said Ratchet with range in his opicts. As Eevee and Sari just watch the pissed off Ratchet chase whatever bot that annoyed him. "Why is Ratchet pissed off?" said human form Bumblebee who stood next to Eevee. "So, it wasn't you this time." said Sari looking at Bumblebee with a smirk.

And then they saw Waspinator who was running away from Ratchet. "Waspinator, never get shot, shots weaken Waspinator!" yelled Waspinator back at Ratchet who's face was almost red. "Something tells me that this isn't going to end well." said Eevee looking at the two chase each other. "You want to play video games or something?" asked Sari looking at Eevee and Bumblebee. "Sure, but what are video games?" questioned Eevee looking at her confusedly.

"Come on, I'll show you." said Sari happily grabbing Eevee's arm, taking her to a door that had the words Sari's room. As Bumblebee just stood there and watched the chase go on, until Optimus came and asked, "What are they doing?" "Waspinator doesn't want a shoot and Ratchet is getting very pissed off." said Bumblebee pointing at them. And then Bulkhead came and saw the two chase each other and said, "I don't even want to know." As the three just watched the two chase each other.

Then Arcee, and Blackarachina came and saw the two chase each other and just nodded their head 'no'. As Eevee and Sari came out after playing video games and joined the rest watching Waspinator getting chased by an angry Ratchet. As Eevee became annoyed with the chasing and she could that everyone else was too. "Hey, look Mars!" shouted Eevee and pointing. "Really where- ow!"said Waspinator has Ratchet gave him the shot. "Just kidding." smirked Eevee has she began laughing.

Soon everyone began laughing and some also died laughing. As Waspinator got up and said, "Waspinator was tricked by Eeveea." "Its pronounced Eevee." said Eevee crossing her arms angrily. As Ratchet just padded Waspinator on the back and said, "Now that wasn't so bad." As the others ignored them and just went to looked back out the window.

Soon, they finally saw Mars. As Omega Supreme looked safely on Mars. "Ok, Sari and Eevee you two look for the AllSpark fragment and the Planet Orb while, everyone else looks see if Dark Dragon is here." said Optimus has he transformed into a fire truck. As the autobots went one way and Sari and Eevee went another way. "So who do you like?" said Sari trying to break the silence.

"I don't like anyone." said Eevee looking at her with a surprised look. "Yes, you do I can tell." smirked Sari as she leaned against Eevee. "You love Bumblebee don't you." whispered Sari in Eevee's ear. "What, no I don't!" said Eevee blushing. "I knew it you do love him!" said Sari laughing and giggling.

Back on Cyberton, one of AllSpark fragments landed on Starscreams head. As Starscream bolted up and said, "Megatron I will have my revenge on you." "Wait, the spark am I?!" said Starscream looking around. "Aha, Starscream you're online, I have a favor to ask of you." said Megatron bending down to Starscream. "Of course I'm online you fool, and why the slag do you want me to do you a favor?!" said Starscream looking at Megatron angrily. "I involves the AllSpark." said Megatron with an evil smile. "I'm listening." said Starscream looking at him. "So, you want me to kidnap an autobot and bring him or her back to you." said Starscream looking at him. "Correct." smirked Megatron smiling evilly."When should I start." said Starscream about to take off, and then Megatron said, "Now."

Back on Mars, Sari and Eevee still had no luck on finding the Planet Orb or the AllSpark fragment. Until, Eevee saw something glow in the distance and went to check it out. Soon, Eevee bent down to pick it up and she yelled to Sari, "Sari I found the AllSpark fragment!" Has Eevee ran back to Sari to show her that she found the AllSpark fragment. "Nice job Eevee, now all we have to find is the Planet Orb." said Sari smiling.

As the two continued to walk, Sari finally found the Planet Orb that was just sitting there. "Come on Eevee, lets head back and find the others." said Sari with the Planet Orb in her hands. "I wonder how long that will take?" giggled Eevee. The two headed to the direction that the others went. While, the others were busy fighting some monster that lived there.

Until, Bumblebee saw the two and said to Bulkhead, "They don't know about the monster!" "Who…" said Bulkhead and then he saw Sari and Eevee. "Let's transform into our human forms so we can warn them easier." said Bulkhead has he transformed into his human form. "Hey, you guys we found the AllSpark and the Planet Orb." said Sari and Eevee as they saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee coming towards them. As the monster had one of its ten tangles where Bee and Bulkhead were running.

Which caused Bee and Bulkhead to trip and land on Sari and Eevee. Bulkhead landed on Sari and both just smiled at each other. While, Bumblebee landed on Eevee and asked, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." said Eevee blushing. As Bumblebee brought his head up and blushed, too. As the two helped each other up and then looked at the others who were busy fighting the monster.

As Bumblebee and Eevee both got up and looked at the monster. "The monster is protecting the planet." said Eevee looking at the monster. "Huh?" questioned Bumblebee. "It just wants the Planet Orb." said Eevee looking at Bumblebee and smiling.

As Sari and Bulkhead walked to the two and said, "Then, lets give it the Planet Orb." As the four ran to the monster to give it back the Planet Orb. As Sari took the Planet Orb and carefully placed it next to the monster. Soon, the monster went underground and disappeared. As the group looked at each other and Eevee happily handed the AllSpark fragment to Optimus.

As the group headed back to Omega Supreme, but first they rested up before they left. "So, where do we go next?" asked Blackarachina looking out the window as they left Mars. "Hey, why don't we go see Earth, its been 5 years sense I've been there." said Sari. "And we can take a break on Earth's moon, before we go to Earth." said Eevee happily. "So, to the moon it is, then." said Optimus. And so the next stop where the group was heading was to Earth's moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 3: Hole New World

As the group continued their way to Earth's moon, to take a break from traveling. Soon they saw the moon and Earth, all happy and Sari feeling like she was home again. "I can't wait to see my dad, last time he saw me I was an 8 year old and now I'm 18 years old." said Sari about to break the glass. 'She aged so fast, and yet she still looks the same.' thought Eevee looking at Sari. "Hang on kid, remember we need to stop at the moon to take a break." said Ratchet pointing at the direction where the moon is.

"I know, but I'm so excited to be home again." said Sari jumping up and down. As Eevee just looked out the window to Earth. "Have you ever been on Earth before?" said Bumblebee, in his human form, walking up to Eevee. As Eevee smiled and said, "No, but I knew it's the only planet that has life in this galaxy." As the two just looked out the window and smiled.

As the group landed on the moon to take a break from traveling. Sari was helping fix the engine, while still talking about Earth. While, Eevee was walking around the moon alone, until Bumblebee came and asked if he could join her. So, the two just continued as they walked around the moon. "So, you seem different then the rest of us." said Bumblebee breaking the silence.

"Of course I'm different I'm a Pokémon, while you're giant robots." said Eevee turning her head towards him. "Do you like someone on your planet?" asked Bumblebee shyly. "No, why." replied Eevee looking at him. "Hm, just curious." said Bumblebee rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "So, what type of Pokémon are you?" said Bumblebee. "Right now I'm Celebi, but I can turn into an Eevee, or Latias." said Eevee smiling and blushing, but had her head towards the other way so he wantn't notice.

As the two continued their walk on the moon and then they turned their heads to Earth. "Its beautiful isn't, Eevee." said Bumblebee looking at her. 'Wow, she's so pretty, I wonder if she likes me.' thought Bumblebee who was blushing. But, was cut off guard by Eevee, "It is beautiful just like this galaxy." "Yah." giggled Bumblebee who was still blushing.

"Come on, we should head back." said Bumblebee beginning to head where the ship was. "Right." said Eevee who smiled and went the same way Bumblebee did. But, soon both fell into a deep hold. "AAAHHHH!" screamed Eevee and Bumblebee as they fell down. Both got knocked out when they hit the ground, but Eevee quickly woke up and ran over to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, wake up?" said Eevee looking at Bumblebee who began opening his eyes. "How did we get down here?" said Bumblebee looking around. "The moon most of had an earthquake?" said Eevee looking at the ground. "But, how is that possible." said Bumblebee looking at her. "The Planet Orb must've been moved from its original place." said Eevee looking at him.

"The moon has a Planet Orb?" asked Bumblebee looking at her confused. "Yes, also everything as a Planet Orb, except for stars." said Eevee getting up . "So lets go find the Planet Orb." said Bumblebee smiling, has he got up. As the two continued their way underground. "I wonder what the others are doing?" said Bumblebee looking ahead.

"Problemly wondering where we are." giggled Eevee as she looked ahead. Soon, Eevee was cut off guard by something shinning. "Hey Bumblebee, what's that?" said Eevee pointing at the glowing object. As Bumblebee turned his head to see what Eevee was pointing at. "It looks like a fragment to me." said Bumblebee walking over to the object. "It is an AllSpark fragment!" said Bumblebee as he picked it up.

"But, how did it get way down here?" questioned Eevee as she looked at the fragment that was in Bumblebee's hands. "Who knows, maybe it fell?" said Bumblebee looking at the fragment. So, the two continued their way to find the Planet Orb. Soon they were face to face with a huge forest that was inside the moon. "So, the moon has a forest inside it?" asked Bumblebee looking at Eevee.

"Yes, but this forest may cover the entire moon if the Planet Orb isn't returned to where it belongs." said Eevee has began walking into the forest. As Bumblebee walked right behind her and began looking around. "I think we should turn back, just in case if they're monsters out here." said Bumblebee wanting to turn back. "If you want to then you can, I'll just stay and look for the Planet Orb." said Eevee has she continued to walk forward. "Fine, but where is the Planet Orb." asked Bumblebee looking at her.

"Its right there." said Eevee pointing at a glowing circle in front of them. "How did it get way out here?" asked Bumblebee as he watched Eevee bent down to pick it up. "Dark Dragon most of moved it because without the moon Earth will just be light all day long with no more night." said Eevee sadly. As the two continued to walk trying to find out where the Planet Orb is suppose to go. Soon they found a small hole that looked like it could fit the Planet Orb, but weren't sure if it would fit. All of a sudden the Orb began glowing and flow into the air and into the small hole. "Now, I guess, we should get out of here." said Eevee looking at Bumblebee who was looking at the Orb.

"Yeah, you're right." said Bumblebee looking at Eevee and smiling. "So, Dark Dragon was trying to destroy the Earth and it's moon." said Bumblebee trying to break the silence. "Yes, but not just the moon he's trying to destroy the universe." said Eevee sadly. "Yeah, but he won't because we'll stop him." said Bumblebee happily. "You're right, he'll never destroy the universe." said Eevee smiling.

As the two continued their way to find an exit and return to everyone else. As they looked up they saw a light reflecting from the surface. "It looks like we can get out from there." said Bumblebee looking at the light from the surface. "Here let me help you get up there." said Eevee smiling as she grabbed Bumblebee and began lifting him to the light. "You can fly?" asked Bumblebee as he turned his he to see her. "Yes, why else would I have wings on my back." giggled Eevee has she happily placed Bumblebee on the ground.

As the two began heading to the way the ship was. "So, how are we going to example this one." said Eevee looking at him. "I don't know, but I'm great at making excuses." said Bumblebee smiling. "Where have you two been?" questioned Bulkhead looking at the two. "Thrust me, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." said Eevee smiling. "Ok? Anyways we're leaving soon." said Bulkhead looking at the two strangely. As everyone went aboard Sari said, "Earth here we come." As the group left the moon and headed towards Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter: What happened to Earth!

As the group finally landed on Earth, but saw something that shocked them. Most of the plants, trees, and other vegetation were all died. "Who are you, oh wait its you guys?!" said a familiar voice from behind them. The turned their heads only to see Professor Sumdac. "Dad, you're ok." said Sari running to him and giving him a hug.

'All the plants are dead, soon there will be no life on this planet.' Eevee thought looking around. "As you can see there is no vegetation here, but none of the scienceist could figure out why?" said Professor Sumdac looking at them. "This planet's Planet Orb most of been removed from its original place." said Eevee looking at a died tree. "Who meant you be?" said Professor Sumdac looking at her. "My name is Eevee." Eevee said looking at him very confused. "Nice to meet you Eevee, everyone calls me Professor Sumdac." said Professor Sumdac smiling at her.

"So, where is your planet?" the Professor asked smiling. As Eevee's eyes widened with fear in them, she just looked at him very strangely. "Oh, yeah her planet was destroyed, but someone named Dark Dragon." said Bumblebee, in his robot form, looking down at Eevee and smiling. "That's horrible, I'm sorry I asked that stupid question." said the Professor sadly and with a little angry. "Its ok, you didn't know." said Eevee happily.

"Come on guys, we have a planet to save." said Sari looking at them. "She's right, we need to save Earth." said Ratchet looking down at her. "Ok, Sari and Eevee you two look for the Planet Orb, while the rest of us look for Dark Dragon." said Optimus as he transformed into a fire truck. As Eevee and Sari headed one way and the others headed another way. "How are we going to find the Planet Orb if we don't even know where to look." moaned Sari as she continued to keep up with Eevee.

"There's no turning back now, because I knew we are close." said Eevee as she continued to walk. Soon Sari saw something glow to her left. "Hey Eevee hold on." said Sari as she walked over to where the glow was. "Awesome Sari, you found another AllSpark fragment." said Eevee smiling at Sari. As Sari got up and just stared at the fragment.

As the two continued their search for the Planet Orb. "Man, I'm so wore out, but don't worry I can still walk." said Sari sweating a little. "Everyone is worn out because saving the universe is tiring work." said Eevee looking at Sari. As the two giggled as they continued to look for the Planet Orb. "Hey Sari, look there it is." said Eevee pointing at a glowing object.

As Eevee went to the glowing object and bent down to pick it up. "It doesn't look like it has damage on it." said Eevee smiling at Sari. "Come on, lets find the others." said Sari smiling. "Ok." said Eevee smiling at Sari as she got up. As the two began heading towards the direction that the others went.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were in battle with Blizwing and Lugnut, who had tracked their every move and finally found them. "Give us whatever AllSpark fragments you pieces of slag have!" said hothead Blizwing. "Make us three face!" yelled Blackarachina. "Fools, Megatron needs them because he is the rightful leader of Cybertron!" Lugnut said. Soon a huge fight broke out, and Eevee, Sari could see the smoke from the fight and began running.

"Eevee, you stay here and watch the Planet Orb and the AlllSpark fragment." said Sari as she transformed into her robot form. As Eevee just watched Sari head into the battle and left Eevee all alone. 'I'm not that weak or am I?' Eevee thought as she watched the fight go on. Soon Professor Sumdac came after seeing the smoke and said, "What's going on here?" "Decipicons came and a huge fight broke out." Eevee said with worry in her eyes.

After about ten minutes of watching the fight, Eevee couldn't take the violence most more. 'Please stop fighting.' Eevee thought has she watched her friends fall to the ground and saw them get back up weakly. "If this continues, the entire town maybe destroyed by the fighting." said Professor Sumdac with a sad look. 'Fighting is wrong, Eevee remember you can transform into a robot and stop this.' said a voice inside of Eevee's head. "You ok Eevee?" asked the Professor looking at Eevee.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." said Eevee smiling at him. As Eevee began taking a few steps forward, as she watched the fight her eyes became very watery. As Eevee became enraged by the violence and then transformed into her robot form. Her robot form looked exactly like Sari's only the color was different and she had to wear her helmet. As Eevee joined the fight, but easily took the depicons down easily and then transformed back into her celebi form.

Everyone's jaw almost dropped and all had shocked looks on their faces. "You can turn into a robot?" Arcee asked with a very confused look. "Yes, didn't I tell you.?" Eevee said with a confused look on her face. All of them nodded their heads 'no' and still had shocked looks on their faces. "Oh well, you found the Planet Orb and another AllSpark fragment." said Eevee letting out a sign.

As the Planet Orb began glowing and soon flew in the air and then into the ground. Everyone just watched in shock as the Planet Orb disappeared into the ground, but soon the trees and plants began growing back. "The Planet Orb most be recover all of the died vegetation." said Sari smiling. Everyone just watched as the vegetation grow back. As everyone walked back to where Omega Supreme was, and just laughed at some joke that Waspinator said.

As everyone got in and just looked out the window to see the vegetation has grown health again. "Thank you, please fill free to drop by sometime." said Professor Sumdac as he walked off the ship. "Wait, you're not coming." said Sari looking at him surprised. "No, because I've got work to do here and you have a mission to do." said the Professor as he walked off the ship and smiled at them as he waved good bye to them. "So where do we go next?" questioned Bulkhead. "Mercury because that's problemly where he's going to attack next." Eevee said smiling. "So Mercury it is then." said Optimus as he turned the ship the way to the way Mercury was.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 5: Battle on Mercury!

As the group continued their jouney to Mercury. But, little did they know that 6 figures aboarded the ship while, they were saving Earth. "Excuse me, is there any oil on this ship." said a familiar voice in the back of them. "Hey, Mix did you find any oil yet." said another voice. "Not yet Scapper." said the first voice.

"Mix Master and Scapper?" said Bulkhead, in his robot form, confused. "How did they get here?" said Bumblebee, in his robot form, also confused. "Oh, not you guys again!" said Mix ready to fight them. "Yeah, why don't you take a hike Autoscum!" said Scapper also getting ready to fight. "We're in space how can we take a hike?" said Eevee, in her celebi form, looking at them with confused eyes.

"How the slag are you?!" said Mix about to fire at Eevee. "I'm Eevee." said Eevee, in her celebi form, crossing her arms and looking very annoyied. "Don't worry decipicerp, you can get off when we arrive at Mercury." smirked Sari, in her human form, with an evil smile. "No, we're cool, hey how about we help you this one time." said Scrapper smiling. "Yeah, its the least we can do after all we still are friends." said Mix hoping that they would say yes.

"Fine, but if so much as even turn your backs on you are so out of here." said Optimus, in his robot form, very angery. "Don't worry about it, we'll be on our best behavior." said Mix smiling. "Dinobots attack unknown objects." said another familiar voice that sounded like it was running fast towards them. "Oh we're so slagged if the Dinobots are fraggen here?!" said Ratchet, in his robot form, very annoyied. "Dinoo whata?" asked Eevee very confused.

"Dinobots, they're kinda like us only their dinosaurs and thanks to Bulkhead and Prowl, their still alive!" said Bumblebee looking to see if he could see them. "Who's Prowl?" Eevee asked very confused. "A friend of ours who - who..." said Sari with tears coming out of her eyes. "Its ok, if its to hard to talk about it, then you can tell me later, kay." said Eevee smiling at her friend. "Ok." said Sari wipping the last of her tears from her eyes. "Right now the big problem is how we're going to stop the Dinobots!" said an annoyied Ratchet who was looking at the two.

"Huh, hey look there's Mercury." said Eevee pointing at a planet that was near the Sun. "Yeah, it looks like we made it, but I wonder if we came to late?" questioned Sari as she looked at the planet. "Don't worry if we did then we'll try our best to save it." said Arcee smiling at the two. The just smilied back, until the Dinobots came in and were about desory everything, but just stared at them. "Me Grimlock thought that you had another bot, but Me Grimlock most of made mistake." said Grimlock looking around.

"Its ok, everyone makes mistakes." said Eevee smiling at him. "Me Grimlock have never seen you before?" said Grimlock looking Eevee. "My name is Eevee." said Eevee getting very annoyied of saying her name over and over again. As the group landed on Mercury and looked around to see that the planet looked exactly the same as it was suppose to be. "Come on, lets go and find that Planet Orb." said Sari ready to get going.

"Ok the girls look for the Planet Orb and the boys look for the AllSpark fragment." said Optimus, in his robot form, looking at the Dinobots,Mix, and Scrapper. "Sounds great to me." said Sari and Eevee smiling. 'Those two will eventaully become a huge problem.' Ratchet thought to himself. As the girls went one way while the boys went the other way. "Well, I think that those two are soon going to soon tobe best friends." said Blackaracina whispering to Arcee who just smiled and looked at the two who were ahead of them and were looking around.

"I wonder where the Planet Orb is?" asked Sari looking around. "Huh, I what that is." said Eevee going to what light she saw. As Eevee bent down to pick it up, she realizied that it was the Planet Orb. "Great job, now lets go find the boys." said Sari smiling at Eevee. "Ok, that sounds like a good idea to me." said Eevee smiling at her friend.

As the girls went the way the boys went. "Hey look it like the autoscums' girlfriends, why don't I follow them and take an autoscrap back to Megatron." said Starscream following them. While the boys were to busy looking for the AllSpark fragment. "Huh, hey look." said Bumblebee seeing something glow in the distance. As Bumblebee, in his robot form, bent down to pick it up and then know that it was an AllSpark fragment.

"Great job, now lets go find the others." said Optimus, in his robot form, benting down to get the fragment from Bumblebee, but soon an exploshion came causing them all to fall. "Decipicons, Autobots prepare for battle!" shouted Optimus as he got to his feet. While, the girls were looking for the boys, but the exploshion caused them to fall on the ground. "Come on lets hurry!" said Sari gettingup and began running. As Sari began running with Eevee not shortly behind and Arcee, Blackaracina trying to keep up with them.

While, the others were busy fighting the decipicons which turned out to be Lugnut and Blizwing. "Give us the AllSpark fragment Autoscrap." said Lugnut launching one of his missles at Bumblebee. As Bumblebee got out of the way, but his leg was hit causing him to fall. As Optimus ran to Bumblebee to help the little mech up, but more missles kept hitting the ground where they were and caused him to fall. Until, finally Sari and Eevee came and knocked Lugnut down with a blow from Sari's hammer.

"Come on Eevee lets tag battle." said Sari as she smiled at Eevee. As Eevee grabbed Sari from the back and began lifting her from her small wings on her back. As Eevee looked at Sari who had a thumbs up for her to let go as Eevee did, Sari hit Blizwing in the face with her hammer. "Awesome, we make a good team don't we." said Sarireturing to her human form and smiling at Eevee as she landed safely on the ground next to where she had placed the Planet Orb. "Yeah, now lets return the Planet Orb." said Eevee smiling at her friend.

"You - two - are - fast." said Blackaracina almost out of breathe from running. "I said it once I'll say it again those two are going to be troblem eventaully, just wait and see." said Ratchet crossing his arms. As Eevee and Sari just giggled and said, "Why would you say that." But, they soon stopped when they heard Optimus saying, "I kinda need help over here. Optimus was busy trying to help Bumblebee to his feet, but Bumblebee's leg was to badly damaged to even move.

"Here let me look at it." said Ratchet examining the leg. "Come on, we need to fix it when we get back to the ship." said Arcee wanting to leave. "Right, Bulkhead can you carry Bumblebee back." asked Optimus looking at him. "You got it Boss Bot." said Bulkhead carefully picking up Bumblebee. As the Planet Orb began glowing and then disappeared into the ground like the others did.

As Eevee picked up the AllSpark fragment, that Bumblebee dropped when he was hit by the missle. As the group made it back to the ship and Bulkhead had to place Bumblebee in the Med Bay. As Ratchet did his best trying to fix the leg, but the missle hit the leg very hard causing a huge dent right on it. As the others just waited for Ratchet to come out, but never did for some time. As Eevee walked over to Optimus who felt bad for what happened to the young mech.

"Here, Bumblebee dropped this when he was hit by the missle." said Eevee handing him the AllSpark fragment. As Optimus, in his robot form, smiled and bent down to get it. "Thanks, I know you were just trying to confort me, but you don't have to." said Optimus smiling at Eevee and continued, "Why don't you play with Sari for awhile." As Eevee just smilied and ran to Sari's room, but she stopped and looked back at the Med Bay, feeling sorry for what happened to Bumblebee.

"Hey Eevee, you wanta play a game or something?" said Sari smiling at her friend who was still staring at the Med Bay. "Don't Bumblebee will be fine." said Sari still smiling at her friend. "Ok, lets play, hey why don't you." said Eevee smiling at Sari as she walked in the room. "Ok, why don't we play Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii with Bulkhead." "Ok sounds good." said Eevee smiling at her friend.

"Ok, you stay here and I'm going to get Bulkhead." said Sari as she walked out the room. A couple of mintinues later, Sari came back with Bulkhead, in his human form, both were smiling. "Ok so I'm going to be Peach and Bulkhead is going to be Fox, so Eevee who do you want to be?" said Sari smiling at her friend. "I guess Kirby." said Eevee smiling at Sari. After about 6 games which Bulkhead had won 3, Sari had won 2, and Eevee had won 1. Sari went to the main brigde, while Bulkhead went to the bathroom, and Eevee went to the Med Bay.

As Bulkhead came to where Sari was and where the others were, except Bumblebee, Eevee, and Ratchet. "Autobots, we have to get ready to leave." said Optimus looking at them. "Whoa, I'm the leader around here and I don't take any orders from others." said a familar voice from behind them. "Dirt Boss, how did you get here?" said Mix looking at Dirt Boss. "When this ship was on that planet , I just decided to sneak on." said Dirt Boss looking at them.

"Sorry, but we're busy working so, you can just take hike."said Sari pointing towards the exit. "I don't think so, but you may." said the Dirt Boss. "Come on, we can take this piece of crap." said Sari turing into her robot form. "She's right lets kick his aft." said Scrapper about to attack Dirt Boss. "Huh, I wonder what's going on there." said Eevee hearing noise that came from the main brigde. As Eevee came only to see her friends fighting some robot, that she didn't know.

Soon most of her friends were on the groun and the robot began laughing. "Hahahahaha, you are so weak, can't you see that no one can beat me." said Dirt Boss laughing at the fallen bots. "Don't say nobody." said Eevee as she turned into her robot form. As Dirt Boss just charged at Eevee, but Eevee kept doddging every move he made. Soon, Eevee had led Dirt Boss outside and that's when she ran as fast as she could back to the ship. Dirt Boss was to tried to even bother to chase her. "How do you do?!" said Sari putting both of arms in the air and walking away. "Eevee, Mix, Scrapper, and the Dinobots, I think we had a talk about Prowl." said Optimus looking at them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 6: Who's Prowl?

"Ok, I don't know how to explain this without making it sad." said Optimus, in his robot form, trying to hide the fact that he was leaking tears. "Me Grimlock don't get what you're saying." said Grimlock looking at Optimus. "I think he means that Prowl most of died." said Eevee looking at Grimlock. "Huh, how did you know?" said Bumblebee, in his robot form, who was just standing there. "I know because every time you guys say Prowl, you are always sad and crying." said Eevee smiling.

"Wow, its that noticeable." said Sari, in her human form, who tried to hide the fact that she was crying. "Sometimes it is while, other times its hard." said Eevee looking at Sari and smiling. "Anyways, Prowl was a great friend and hero." said Optimus looking at them. "And a good slaggen ninja – bot." said Bulkhead, in his robot form, smiling. "Yeah, but sadly he risked his life to save us." said Ratchet crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Anyways Prowl would like what we're doing." said Bumblebee. "Oh yeah, to do the fact he loves plants and trees." said Sari smiling. "Wait, isn't Prowl that gold and black mech that can fly?" said Scrapper rubbing his head. "Yeah, why?" said Blackaracina. "He's not actually died, you know?" said Eevee looking at them.

"Huh, what do you mean?" said Sari looking at Eevee very confused. "My planet has many died people and has their body restored." said Eevee smiling. "WHAT?! You're saying that Prowl has been alive on your planet and you're just telling us?!" said Ratchet very angry. "You never asked me." Eevee said looking at him very confused. "So, you're saying Prowl is still alive, but on your planet." said Sari looking at Eevee.

"Yeah, why." said Eevee looking at Sari. "Show us the way to your planet." said Sari smiling at Eevee. "Ok, but only if you want me to." said Eevee smiling. "Please, show us." said Optimus walking up towards Eevee and Sari. "Ok, do you know where the center of the universe is?" asked Eevee looking at him.

"The center of the universe is the most dangerous place to go?!" said Ratchet. "Hey, you want to know where my planet is and I'm telling you." said Eevee crossing her arms. "Wait, your planet is in the center of the universe?" said Bumblebee looking down at Eevee. All Eevee did was smile at him and nodded her head yes. "So all of us are going to the center of the universe." said Blackaracina.

"My guess is yes." said Optimus looking at her. "Oh yeah, adventure here we come!" said Sari smiling. 'Huh? Its dangerous, but still they want to see their friend again.' Eevee thought to herself and smiled on the outside. "Alright, everyone lets get ready to go to the center of the universe." said Optimus.

"Its getting late we should just rest tonight and tomorrow we can begin our long trip." said Ratchet. "Waspinator thinks that's a good idea because Waspinator needs all the strength." said Waspinator beginning to walk to his room. "Good idea, Ratchet." said Optimus yawning. As everyone went the way their rooms were and fell asleep on their beds. All Eevee could dream was about her planet and seeing it again.

Everyone woke up happy and began to go the way the center of the universe. "Ok, by the way we're going it should take about a week tops." said Optimus looking at them. "A week. Its going to take a week just to get there?!" said Sari. "Yes, because its in the center of the universe and we also need to eat and rest." said Optimus looking down at Sari. Eevee was looking out the window and then Bumblebee came, stood next to Eevee to look out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Bumblebee asked looking out the window. "The stars." Eevee answered happily. "Oh yeah." Bumblebee said while blushing. "Hey, Scrapper what do those make?" whispered Mix pointing at Eevee and Bumblebee. "Hmmm, good friends, I don't get what you're saying Mix?" said Scrapper looking at Mix very confused.

"They make a good couple, don't they." Mix said winking at Scrapper. "Yeah, kinda, but what do you mean good couple?" questioned Scrapper looking at Mix. "Scrapper, we are no longer building bots, we're love bots." said Mix smiling. "What do you mean Mix?" Scrapper questioned. "I mean, we find to people or bots that look cute together and we make them see that they belong together." said Mix still smiling. "Oh, ok, I get what you're saying." said Scrapper smiling at Mix.

"What are you two doing?" Eevee asked looking at them. "What, oh nothing." said Mix and Scrapper. "Ok?" Eevee said looking at them very confused. "That was close, she almost saw what we were doing." said Scrapper looking at Mix. "Don't worry, we'll make her fall for Bumblebee and then there'll be lights and fireworks." said Mix with sparks in his optics. "Sure, but what if they hate us in return?" Scrapper asked. "Don't worry they'll love us for what we're doing." said Mix patting Scrapper's back. "Lets wait awhile ok?" said Scrapper looking at Mix. "Ok, Scrapper." said Mix smiling.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 7: Party Onboard!

After about 2 hours, most of the team left the main bridge and went to doing what they normally do. Sari and Bulkhead just played video games, Blackaracina and Optimus were busy flying the ship, Ratchet and Arcee were cleaning the Med Bay, Bumblebee was taking a nap, Mix and Scrapper were trying to get Eevee and Bumblebee together, the Dinobots and Waspinator were having a staring contest, Eevee was busy carrying boxes to a room. As Eevee ran carry five boxes to a room, that she has been putting a lot of boxes in there for some reason. As Bumblebee woke up from his nap, but Eevee was running near his room. As, Bumblebee opened his door, only to find Eevee on the ground with the five boxes scarred around her. "Oh, sorry Eevee I didn't know you were here." said Bumblebee, in his robot form, has he bent down to help Eevee pick up the boxes.

"Its alright you didn't know." said Eevee as she began staking the boxes up again. As Bumblebee handed her the last box, Eevee said, "See you later, thank you." With that she ran to whatever room she heading to. "Huh? Eevee most of dropped this, I'll go return it to her." said Bumblebee has he picked up a small box that was on the ground. As, Bumblebee followed the way Eevee went as he past one door it opened.

"Eevee, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked looking around. "Huh, now it won't be a surprise." Eevee said as she turned to see Bumblebee. "It'll be a surprise to the others, hey how about I help you, sense I have nothing else to do." said Bumblebee smiling at her. "I don't know, I don't want your leg to be in pain?" Eevee said looking at him. "Don't worry about my leg Ratchet fixed both of them my human form one and my robot form one." Bumblebee said smiling at her. "Ok then." Eevee said smiling at him.

"Hey there, we over heard you two talking and we thought that we could help." said Mix looking at them. "I don't know, what can you two do besides destroying things?" Bumblebee asked looking at them. "What you don't want us in our robot forms, then we'll be in our human forms." said Mix as he and Scrapper turned into their human forms (which could be, whatever you want them to look like.) "Ok then you can help, but try not to destroy the place." Bumblebee said still not trusting them. As Bumblebee turned into his human form and went on a leader to help decorate while Eevee went on another one putting up different color decorates.

"My guess is that they're fine on their own, Mix." said Scrapper looking at Mix. "Yeah, but not yet, they need to fall in love because they both know that they like each other." said Mix looking at the two. As Eevee climbed down to get more decorates from a box, but she was smiling as she did. When she went to the ground, Mix and Scrapper went back to fixing the tables for them. As Eevee took the box and placed it next to her leader and took out a long string with cardboard flowers hanging on it.

As, Eevee placed it around the top of the room. Almost all the decorates were put up except a disco ball that Eevee held. As Eevee looked at the ceiling which had a metal stick sticking out, its where the disco ball is suppose to go. As Bumblebee turned into his robot form and picked Eevee up and brought her up to the metal stick. "Thank you." Eevee said smiling at him. "You're welcome, Eevee." Bumblebee said has he placed Eevee on the ground.

"Hey, why don't you guys go and get your friends and we'll wait here." said Mix smiling at them. "Ok?" Eevee said as she and Bumblebee walked out the door to find the rest of the team. "Ok, Scrapper lets find whatever love song they have, ok." said Mix looking around. "Gotcha Mix." said Scrapper throwing a bunch of boxes around looking for a song. "Hey, take it easy Scrapper, we don't want to destroy the place." Mix said looking at Scrapper.

As Mix and Scrapper continued to look around for a song, but didn't know that they were destroying the decorates and the party. "Hey Mix, here's a song called 'Can you feel the love tonight'. Scrapper said handing it to Mix still in his human form. "Nice job Scrapper, this'll be fine." said Mix smiling at Scrapper. As the two cleaned up the mess that they made, but they only made things worse to do the fact that the decorates began falling off the walls and ceiling. The noise could be heard around the entire ship causing everyone think, 'What the slag was that?!'

As Eevee and Bumblebee finally got done with telling everyone, they headed towards the room where the party is suppose to be. But, when they got there the place was destroyed, both just looked around. "I wonder what happened?" Eevee asked as she looked around. "We're sorry, we were looking for a song to play, but we accidently destroyed the place." said Mix as he looked at the ground. "Don't worry about it, we may be able to fix the place up before the party starts." said Bumblebee smiling at them.

But, the others came in before they could ever put the decorates back up. "So, what type of party is this?" said Sari looking around. "Eevee wanted it to be a surprise party, but Mix and Scrapper accidently destroyed it." said Bumblebee said. "So, my guess is we're going to have to cancel it." said Scrapper looking at Eevee. But, before she could even say a word, Optimus said, "No you don't, parties aren't about the decorates, but are about having your friends around." "So, we can still have a party without the decorates." said Mix. "Yup." said Eevee smiling.

As, Mix started to play the music everyone began dancing, well most of them. Eevee was looking out the window that was in the room, and Bumblebee decides to walk over to see what's she doing. "Hey Eevee." said Bumblebee smiling at her in his human form. "Hi Bumblebee." Eevee said smiling at him. "Sorry the party didn't turn out how you planned it." said Bumblebee looking at her. "Its alright, after all I didn't have weeks to plan it." Eevee said smiling at him.

"Don't you want to dance?" Bumblebee asked. "No thanks do to the fact I don't even know how to." Eevee said feeling a little embarrassed. "Its ok, I can dance, but not how they are." Bumblebee said pointing at the others who were holding each other close and looking it their eyes. "Oh yeah, you dropped this and I forgot to give it to you." said Bumblebee handing Eevee the small box. "Thank you." Eevee said as she opened the box to find a purple and pink flower.

"I'm glad that you got your flower back." said Bumblebee looking at her. "Yeah, my guess is that I should be more careful where I walk." Eevee said smiling. As Eevee just turned her head back to the window and smiled as she looked out at the stars. 'Wow she's so pretty.' Bumblebee thought as he blushed as he looked at her, but accidently whispered, "Pretty." "Yes, the universe is pretty." Eevee said still looking out the window and smiling. "Huh, oh yeah." Bumblebee said still blushing and looked out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 8: Center of the Universe!

As the group continued their way to Eevee's planet, until someone called them and it was loud. "Where the slag are you guys?!" said Sentinel as a picture came on the monitor. The sound caused everyone to fall backwards and look to see an angry and annoyed Sentinel looking at them. "Uh, we're in the universe and next time a little warning before you yell at us." said Optimus looking at the screen. "Sorry maybe I'll warn them if they call once in a while?!" said Sentinel looking at them angry.

"Sorry, but we get side tracked easy." said Eevee rubbing the back of her head. "Is that true? Then why don't you get off your aft and get back to work!" said Sentinel about to break thought the screen and punch them. "So, how's Cybertron doing sense we left?" said Sari breaking the fight of the two. "Its been bad fist huge earthquakes, then it rained hard here, twisters have came and knocked out most of a town, weird fires have started to begin and just melt anything that comes near them and all of these are weird because Cybertron never has any kind of weather or wild fires?" said Sentinel looking at them. "Huh, this is strange and it didn't start until we left?" said Ratchet rubbing the back of his head.

"Like I said without the Planet Orb, the planet will be destroyed." said Eevee looking at Sentinel. "Then what are you guys just sitting around for, find the Planet Orb and bring it back!" said Sentinel as he turned off the monitor. "So how much further do we have to go?" Bulkhead asked looking out the window. "Its right there." said Eevee as she pointed at a grayish looking planet with meteors around it. "Well so much for vacationing on a tropical paradise." said Sari looking at the planet.

As the group starred their way thought the meteors and landed safely on the planet. "Wow, how come everything is dead here." said Sari looking around. "I told you, once the Planet Orb is taking from the planet, the planet dies." said Eevee looking ahead of her. As the group continued to walk thought died trees and plants as they searched for Prowl. "How big is this planet?" said Sari looking around.

"Its big, but its mostly dead now." said Eevee looking at Sari. "Then, we should split up and search in twos." said Optimus, in his robot form, looking at them. "Optimus and Blackaracina, Sari and Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Eevee, Grimlock and Swoop, Waspinator and Snarl, Mix and Scrapper, and Arcee and me." said Ratchet pointing at them. "Ok, I do think that this is the best idea, Ratchet." said Optimus looking at Ratchet. "Ok, so what are we waiting for." said Sari wanting to go.

As, everyone went a different direction, to look for Prowl and to see if Dark Dragon is here. Bumblebee and Eevee went southwest, Sari and Bulkhead went south, Ratchet and Arcee went southeast, Optimus and Blackaracina went north, Grimlock and Swoop went northeast, Waspinator and Snarl went northwest, Mix and Scrapper went East. "Hmmm, I wonder why Prowl would be here because normally he likes nature and trees?" said Bumblebee looking around. "Huh, hmm, maybe he liked it before the planet died." said Eevee looking at him. As the two continued to walk, but didn't see the blue optics and green eyes watching them.

"So the green thing is yours to jump on and the yellow bot is mine." whispered a voice in a bush. "Right." whispered the other voice. As the two strange things began shaking the bush that they were hiding in causing Bumblebee to jump. "What was that?!" said Bumblebee as he looked at the bush. Eevee rolled her eyes and said, "Its just the wind, scarred bot." smirked Eevee. "I am not scared." protested Bumblebee.

"Ok then how about the bot that's afraid of the wind." laughed Eevee. "Shut up, Eevee!" Bumblebee yelled back. "Fine, but it was just a joke." Eevee said back at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry." said Bumblebee smiling at Eevee. "Its ok, some jokes can be very mean." Eevee said smiling at him.

As the two strange things that were watching got ready to jump on them. Before, Eevee and Bumblebee could even move the two things jumped on them. "Prowl?!" "Daisy?!" Bumblebee and Eevee said looking to see who was on them. "Bumblebee how did you get here?" Prowl said has he jumped off of Bumblebee. "Yeah, I thought that giant robots lived on Cybertron?" said Daisy.

Daisy looked like Eevee, but instead was an orange color instead of green and had a yellow skirt with a dark yellow near the bottom, and had a blue stone instead of a red one. "Wait, you know that orange thing, who's name I don't know?" Bumblebee asked Eevee looking at her. "Yeah, she's my sister and her name is Daisy." Eevee said looking at him and smiling. "Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question, how did you get here?" Prowl said again. "Oh yeah, we got here by Omega Supreme because we're trying to save the universe and Cybertron from Dark Dragon." said Bumblebee pointing the way to Omega Supreme.

"Hey why don't you take us back to the way the ship is, so we can see everyone." said Daisy looking at the two. "Ok, but they went other ways so, they may not be back so some time." said Bumblebee looking at them as he got up. "That's alright, we can wait for them to come." said Prowl looking at them. As the four continued to walk to where Omega Supreme was. While, the others were waiting for them to get back.

"Huh, I wonder where they are?" said Sari looking around. "Problemly found Prowl and are on their way back, right now." said Ratchet looking the way Bumblebee and Eevee went. "You're right Ratchet there are their way back right now." said Optimus looking the same way. While, Bumblebee, Eevee, Daisy, and Prowl were walking back until they found another AllSpark fragment. Eevee bent down to pick it and held it while Bumblebee said, "Good job Eevee."

As they continued to walk back to the ship and to the others. Until, Dark Dragon came and blew its huge wings at them causing them to be blown all over the place. Eevee still held the AllSpark fragment in her hands trying not to get blown by the wind. Prowl and Daisy hided behind trees so that the wing wouldn't get them. While, Eevee and Bumblebee held onto the trees for dear life.

When the bark Eevee held onto broke she almost went flying until, Bumblebee grabbed her hand before she got blown far. When the others saw the trees beginning to move, they went to see what's going on. When they got there they saw Bumblebee and Eevee holding onto a tree for dear life. As Bulkhead pulled out his wrecked ball and throw it at Dark Dragon who, screeched and fled. As Bumblebee and Eevee let go of the tree and looked at the others.

As Prowl and Daisy also came from hiding behind the trees to see the others. "Prowl!" Sari said as she ran to him and hugged him. "So, Eevee you weren't lying, when you said Prowl is still alive on your planet." said Mix looking at her. "Hi, Ratchet, how have you been?" said Daisy looking at him. "Wait, you know her to?" said Bumblebee looking very confused.

"Yeah, he and Daisy use to be good friends." giggled Eevee looking at the two. "So, why don't we go back to the ship and leave." said Optimus. "Wait, you guys can go, I'll stay here and try to help fix this planet." said Prowl smiling at them. "Ok, and I'll also stay to help you because this is also my planet that I need to fix." said Daisy. "Are you guys sure that you want to stay here and not come?" said Arcee looking at them.

"Yeah, and besides you guys have your own thing to do." said Daisy smiling at them. "You're right, have fun fixing this place." said Ratchet smiling at her. "Ok, so good bye and we'll so you later." said Sari smiling. The group went back to the ship and waved good bye to their friends. "So, where do we go next?" Scrapper asked. "Let me see, there's a planet that is said, to have a huge lake and is known for being a romantic planet with lots of people or small creatures there." said Eevee pointing at a planet that had a huge blue circle on it. "Fine, we'll go there because we need gas and food." said Ratchet looking unhappy about going to a romantic planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 9,10: Surprise at the Lake!

Part 1: Love is in the air!

As the group landed on the planet. "Everyone I think its best if we stay in our human forms." said Optimus looking at his team as he transformed into his human form. As everyone transformed into their human form, well except for Eevee, who was in her celebi form, and Sari who was already in her human form. After the group transformed into their human form, they headed out of the ship and were greeted by a small blue creature who had its hair sticking up in a rubber ban thing. "Welcome to Lake town, my name is Ocean." said te blue creature greeting them.

"Hi, my name is Optimus Prime and this is Mix, Scrapper, Sari, Eevee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Blackaracina, Arcee, Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, and Waspinator." said Optimus as he pointed at the person when he said their name. Everyone just waved at the blue creature and smiled. As a green creature came over and greeted them, saying his name was Sea Weed. "Hey why don't I show the girls around and Sea Weed can show the guys around?" said Ocean smiling. "Sure, that'd be fine." said Optimus smiling at her.

"Ok, come on this." said Ocean heading one while the girls just looked at each other confused and followed her. While, the girls went one way, the boys went in the other direction. "So, is it true, that this planet is suppose to be romantic." asked Sari breaking the silence. "Why yes, acturely its not the love stuff here, its the lake." said Ocean pointing at a beauitful crystal clear lake. "So, is it this lake that gave you your names?" asked Eevee looking at the lake.

"Why yes, and we got our names by what we were born near." said Ocean looking at Eevee. "For example, I got my name because I was born near the ocean and that's what everyone decided to name me." said Ocean smiling. "So, Ocean do you have someone you like or not?" asked Blackaracina looking Ocean and smiling. "Why yes, his name is Sea Weed, so how about you?" said Ocean looking at her. "Optimus is who I like." said Blackaracina. "Ratchet's my man." said Arcee looking at them. "Bulkhead's mine." said Sari smiling.

"How about you?" Ocean asked Eevee who hadn't said who she liked. "I don't really have anyone that I like." said Eevee almost embarresed of what she just said. "How about Bumblebee? You're always with him?" said Sari looking at Eevee. "I have no idea what you're talking at Sari?" said Eevee blushing. "You're lying, you know exectly of what I'm talking about." said Sari looking at the sky. "What? No I'm not lying!?" said as she waved his hands in front of her with her face almost red.

"Its ok, if you like someone, but I can tell you haven't told him yet." said Ocean looking at Eevee. "How, do you know I haven't told him yet?" asked Eevee confused. "Hey why don't you dance with Bumblebee at the Lake Dance tonight?" said Ocean smiling at Eevee. "There's going to be a dance tonight, sweet." said Sari smiling. 'But, I can't dance in front of people' Eevee thought to herself, but the words never came out.

Meanwhile, the boys were walking though town looking around. "Hey, you most have someone that you like?" said Sea Weed looking at them. "I like Blackarcina." said Optimus rubbing the back of his head. "I like Arcee." said Ratchet blushing a little. "I like Sari." said Bulkhead looking at the sky. "What about you guys?" said Sea Weed who was looking at the others who haven't said who they liked.

"Well, me and Scrapper don't like anyone." said Mix shyly. "Me Grimlock and Dinobots don't like getting mix up with romantic stuff." said Grimlock crossing his arms. "Waspinator don't like how bossy girls are." said Waspinator looking at him. "No one's right for me." said Bumblebee signing. "What about Eevee? You two are always near each other and it looks like you two like each other?" said Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee. "Uh, I don't know what you mean, Bulkhead?" said Bumblebee hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"Yeah you do, buddy. You can't hide the fact that you like Eevee and you never told her, yet." said Bulkhead knowing his friend was lying to keep a secret that he had. "Don't worry about it I like someone and I haven't told her because I'm afraid she wouldn't like me back." said Sea Weed looking at the ground. "Don't worry eventually you'll tell her, anyways why did you ask if we had someone special?" said Optimus looking at Sea Weed. "Oh yeah, there's a dance tonight and its going to be fun so why don't you guys ask that someone to the dance." said Sea Weed looking at tehm and smiling. "Yeah, and besides this can be your chance to ask Eevee." said Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee.

"Oh, why would I ask her maybe she already as someone that she asked." said Bumblebee making a excuse of not going to the dance with Eevee. "Why don't we find them and you could ask her yourself?" said Sea Weed looking at him. "Oh great." Bumblebee signed. "So, where do you think they are?" said Optimus looking at Sea Weed. "They went the way the lake is, so they're problemly there." said Sea Weed as he begaan walking the way the girls went. 'Why did Bulkhead have to say I like Eevee, even though I do, but she problemly doesn't even like after I yelled at her that one time, hey maybe I don't have to ask her and jjust lie saying she already had someone she's going with, but then everyone would ask her who she's going with and I may lose her friendship with her.' thought Bumblebee as he walked with the group.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 9,10: Surprise at the Lake!

Part 2: The Dance!

As the boys continued to walk and find where the girls are. Thoughts kept coming to Bumblebee of how he was going to ask her, or does she like him the way he likes her. So, the boys found the girls looking at the lake and talking. Bumblebee was to nervous to even look at Eevee or even ask her, so he just watched Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet ask their girls to the dance. While, Eevee was sitting with her legs sticking and her arms laying out keeping her from falling back and she was looking at the lake.

As, Bumblebee thought 'Now's my chance to ask her, but how.' So, instead of just standing there he decided to walk over to Eevee and sit next to her. "So, are you going to the dance with someone?" Bumblebee asked very shyly. "No because I can't dance in front of people." Eevee said very embarressed of what she justsaid. "Don't worry not everyone is going to dance, but I know you'll have a lot of fun, even if you don't dance." Bumblebee said smiling at her.

As Eevee turned her head towards Bumblebee and smilied back and said, "Ok, I'll go and enjoy myself, so who are you going with? Eevee asked still looking at him. "I'm not acturely going with anyone, but I'm still going." Bumblebee said has he turned his head away from looking at Eevee and back at the lake. "Oh, ok, to shy to ask a girl that you like out." Eevee said still smiling and turning her head to the lake. "Huh, oh yeah." said Bumblebee as he began laught. As Bumblebee and Eevee continued to stare at the lake and notice that their team mates, Sea Weed, and Ocean were acturely watching them.

"So, do you think he told her yet?" whispered Bulkhead to Optimus. "Maybe, but we don't know until we ask him." said Optimus back to Bulkhead. "Or if Eevee asked him before he could ask her?" said Sari looking at them. "Why don't we ask them, hey why don't you take the boys shopping while I take the girls shopping." said Ocean to Sea Weed. "That sounds great, but why do we need to go shopping, anyways." said Optimus looking at them cofused.

"Because you need something to wear when you go to the dance tonight because you don't want to go looking like that." said Ocean pointing at their flithy clothes that they were wearing. "Yeah, your right, so what do we have to wear?" asked Optimus looking at them. "Basicly whatever you want to wear it could be fancy or just pretty." said Ocean looking at them. Soon, Eevee and Bumblebee got off of the ground and walked over to the others who were talking about what to wear to the dance. "Oh yeah, Eevee and Bumblebee we're going shopping to find something to wear to the dance." said Sari as the girls began walking one way and the boys went the other way.

As Eevee went the way the girls and Bumblebee went the way the boys went. Soon, Bulkhead asked Bumblebee, "So, did you ask her?" "Hum, the truth is that she doesn't wan to dance today, but she still is going just alone." Bumblebee said not telling them that Eevee can't dance in front of people. "So, she doesn't want to dance today." said Bulkhead looking a little confused. "Yup." said Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead smiling.

While, the girls kept walking to whatever store they were heading to. As Sari asked Eevee, "So did you ask him?" "Huh, no because acturely Bumblebee doesn't want to dance today." Eevee said hiding the fact that she can't dance in front of people. "He doesn't want to dance?" said Sari confused because normally Bumblebee loves to dance. "Yeah." said Eevee smiling at Sari.

Soon, the girls walked up to some store called Lake View clothes co. "Ok, here we are so, just enjoy yourselfs and don't worry I'll pay for everything." said Ocean as she opened the doors. After, about one to two hours they found something to wear. Blackaracina found a dress that had short sleeves was blue with green and red strips on it, while Arcee found a pink dress that has long sleeves with a red rose pin on the right side of her dress near the top, Sari found a red dress with Short sleeves and with a green ribbion that ties in the back of her dress, and Eevee found a dress with short sleeves that was yellow and had flowers around it and a butterfly pin on it. While, the boys found navy blue pants with navy blue jackets and white collar shirts with red ties.

Soon, everyone regrouped back at the ship. "Soon when does the dance start?" asked Sari looking at Ocean. "Not for another hour." said Ocean looking at Sari and smiling. "Ok, so you're saying that we should problemly get dressed now?" asked Optimus. "Sure, because it may take awhile to get dressed and then to go to the place where the dance is." said Sea Weed looking at them. After 30 mintinues everyone was dressed and ready to go.

It only took 15 mintinues to get to the place where the dance is suppose to be. It was crowed with creatures that looked like Sea Weed and Ocean, only different color and look. "So, this is where the dance is suppose to be?" asked Sari looking around. "Yeah, but don't worry later on people will begin leaving." said Ocean looking at Sari. Soon music began starting and almost every went dancing will except Eevee and Bumblebee who were just watching.

After about an hour of watching them dance Eevee got up from her seat and walked outside. As Bumblebee saw this he decided to see what was wrong with Eevee. Once Eevee was outside she sat on the stairs that went to the building that the dance was. "Hey Eevee, you do know the dance is inside." said Bumblebee as he sat next to Eevee. "Huh, oh yeah, I just wanted to get some fresh air." said Eevee as she turned her head towards Bumblebee.

"You want to play a game or something?" asked Bumblebee looking at her. "Sure, what kind of game?" Eevee asked looking at him. "How about tag your it." said Bumblebee as he touched Eevee's arm and ran down the stairs. "Huh, you little cheater." said Eevee as she got up and chased after him, soon both of them were out of sight of the town. "Come on Eevee you got to be faster then that to catch me." said Bumblebee over his shoulder.

While back at the dance, Sari and Bulkhead stopped dancing and sat down. "Huh, hey where did Bumblebee and Eevee go?" said Sari looking around and didn't see her friends. "Huh, maybe they went outside let's go check." said Bulkhead as he got off of his seat and began walking to the door. Sari did the same, but when they got outside Eevee and Bumblebee weren't outside. "There're not outside either, but where else could they've gone too?!" said Sari with worry in her voice. "Let's tell the others and then go looking for them." said Bulkhead as he began walking inside.

While, Eevee and Bumblebee were chasing each other in a grassy meadow near the lake. "Come on, Eevee you got to be faster if you are going to catch me." said Bumblebee looking at Eevee who was running out energy. "Y-You a-are s-s-sure a-a c-cheater." said Eevee trying to catch her breathe. "Hey, so where are we?" Eevee asked as she looked around. "Huh, I don't know, maybe we should go back because it looks like the sun is beginning to set." said Bumblebee as he walked near Eevee and looked to see that the sun was going down.

As Eevee and Bumblebee began heading back to where the dance was. But, both of them didn't even know where they were going. Soon they heard their names being called and decided to see what the big deal is. But, soon a rope that was laying out in the middle caused Eevee to trip and say, "Huh, whoa!" As Eevee tripped and landed right on Bumblebee. As Bumblebee turned his head to see what Eevee was talking about, but only to find Eevee falling on him. And then both of them were lanuched by a something as Eevee and Bumblebee looked at each other and blushed. While, the lake began turning a bright and both landed next to the lake with a splash from the lake.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee asked as he and Eevee held each other like a hug. "I'm fine. But, what was that." said Eevee looking at Bumblebee and then both turned their heads towards the lake only to see the moon of the planet in front of the lake. As both looked and smiled still holding each other. "Hey, there they are!" said Arcee pointing at Eevee and Bumblebee who were looking at the moon. "How did they get all the way over here?" asked Sari looking at them.

"Hey did you guys find them?" said Mix as he ran, but stopped as he saw a button on a building. "Hey Scrapper, what does this do?" asked Mix looking at his friend. "I don't know push it and find out." said Scrapper as he looked at his fiend. "Don't push that button!" said Ocean turning her head to them. But it was to late Mix pushed the button and the sprinklers went off. But Eevee and Bumblebee didn't even move or even mind getting wet.

After the dance, the Autobots headed back to Omega Supreme. "Thanks for everything." said Optimus looking at Sea Weed and Ocean who were waving good bye to their new friends. "Come back and visit sometime." said Ocean as the Autobots got aboard their ship and left. "So, where do we go next?" asked Sari looking at Eevee who already got back to wearing her skirt. "My guess is that we look for Dark Dragon and save Cybertron." said Eevee looking at Sari. "Alright then, team time to hunt for Dark Dragon." said Optimus as he transformed back into his robot form.


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 11: Finding Dark Dragon!

As the group continued to look for Dark Dragon, who was somewhere in the universe. "Come on, we've been searching for hours and haven't seen him can't we take a break already." said Bulkhead, in his robot form, looking around. "Yeah its not like we want to stop, but we have to take a break from searching." said Sari looking at them. "Fine, but remember we're still looking for Dark Dragon." said Optimus, in his robot form, looking at the monitors. "Don't worry, we'll find him, Optimus." said Sari looking at him.

"Yeah, its only a matter of time, before we find him." said Bulkhead smiling at Optimus. "They're right Prime, we need to take a break once in a while." said Ratchet, in his robot form, looking at Optimus. "You're right, maybe saving the universe and Cybertron wasn't in my programming, but it feels like it is." said Optimus rubbing the back of his head. "No one is programmed to save the universe, its just a feeling that everyone is born with." Eevee explained while smiling. "So, everyone and everything is born to save the universe at some point?" asked Sari looking at Eevee.

"Yeah, but some people don't even know it and just want to destroy the universe." said Eevee looking at Sari. "You mean like Decipicons and such?" asked Mix, in his robot form, looking at Eevee. All Eevee did was just nodded her head. "Some people can be rude by destroying the universe." said Arcee crossing her arms angrily. "Don't worry about it after all we're going to stop Dark Dragon and the Decipicons, right?" Eevee asked looking around.

"Right, its time to end this." said Optimus looking at his team. Everyone just smiled and said, "Right." "All right then, lets get back to finding Dark Dragon." said Optimus looking at the monitor. "Ok." said everyone as they walked back to they're stations. "Hey Boss Bot, we got something big and its heading our way." said Bumblebee who turned to Optimus.

"Well what does it look like and how big is it?" asked Optimus looking at Bumblebee. "Its too dark to see what it looks like, but its huge." said Bumblebee looking at the monitor. As Eevee heard the word dark and huge, she decided to see what Bumblebee had found. "Hmmm, it looks like it could be Dark Dragon, but its hard to tell because he blends in with space." said Eevee looking at the monitor Bumblebee was looking at. "Hey, Bumblebee let me see?" said Optimus at he got off of his chair and walked over to Bumblebee.

"Sure thing, Boss Bot." said Bumblebee as he got off of his chair to let Optimus sit in the chair. "Well you were right about it being big, but there is signal coming from it, so it can't be any decipicons, but it maybe Dark Dragon or just a meteor." said Optimus looking at the monitor. Soon, the thing hit the ship causing a huge quake and made everyone fall to the ground. "What the slag was that?!" said Blackaracina looking around. "I don't know, Teletran 1 what was that." said Optimus running back to his monitor.

"Unknown energy coming from it and its too huge to be a meteor." said Teletran 1 monitoring the object. As a huge roar that came from outside caused everyone to look around. "Huh, Boss Bot, I think whatever that is it must be angry at us." said Bulkhead turning his head towards Optimus. "Yes it is angry, but I wonder why its taking its revenge on us, I mean we didn't do anything to it." said Optimus looking at Bulkhead. "Bumblebee try to get an image of what is attacking us." said Optimus looking at Bumblebee.

"Gotcha Boss Bot." said Bumblebee as he went back to his monitor and tried to get an image of what is attacking them. "Huh, Boss Bot I don't think we can this." said Bumblebee turning his head back at Optimus. "What are you talking about, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as he walked over only to see that Dark Dragon was on the ship. "Autobots we need to find a nearby planet and fast!" said as he turned his head over to his team. "Huh, hey look there's a planet." said Eevee pointing at a familiar planet.

"Autobots land on that planet and when we get out kick Dark Dragon aft." said Optimus looking at his team. As the group finally landed on the planet they looked around because it looks familiar to them. "Well, its about time you slaggers get back." said a familiar voice. "Sentinel how did you get here?" asked Optimus confused. "What the slag are you talking about I've been here all along, you bots are on Cybertron." said Sentinel a little pissed.

As Dark Dragon roared and soon flew off of the ship with a huge wind blow causing them to fly forward. "Why the slag did you bring that thing back?!" said Sentinel very pissed now. "Because it was on our ship and we weren't about to fight it in space." said Optimus looking at Sentinel. "Your planet was the nearest to us." Eevee said looking at the two bots. "Huh, guys… huh, primes…look." said Bumblebee trying to get Sentinel's and Optimus's attention.

"What is it now, Bumbler?" asked an annoyed Sentinel. "Nothing, except the fact that the thing is changing into something!" said Bumblebee pointing at Dark Dragon who was turning into a giant circle. "Dark Dragon looks more like a planet now." said Sari looking it. "Dark Dragon is going to destroy the universe." Eevee whispered to herself. "Yes, and soon, the universe will be mine." said Dark Dragon in his new planet form with an evil laugh.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 12: Eevee vs Dark Dragon!

As the group looked shocked, as Dark Dragon was done turning into a planet. "What are we going do now, Boss Bot?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at his stunned leader. "My guess is what we came here to do which is destroy Dark Dragon." said Optimus as he pulled out his ax, getting ready to attack. 'But, if they attack Dark Dragon's shield will come on and hurt them' Eevee thought to herself remembering what happened to people who attacked Dark Dragon. "What are you waiting for, lets go and attack this thing." said Sentinel looking at them.

"Wait, you can't Dark Dragon he'll hurt you because he has a shield that protects him!" said Eevee looking at them with worry in her eyes. "How do you know so much about him, even if he did destroy your planet?!" asked Sentinel looking at her suspishly. "Because Dark Dragon wasn't always evil at once he was good and loved my mother." said Eevee with her right hand on her red stone. "So, are you saying that thing can possibly be your father?!" said Sentinel with a little angry in his voice. "You want the story or not?!" asked Eevee looking at him with a glare. "Fine, but make it quick!" said Sentinel looking down at Eevee.

Flash Back:

"Hi, Cela." said a voice from behind her. "Hi, Celo." said Cela walking to him and smiling. "So, what are you looking at?" asked Celo looking at her. "At how beauitful our planet is with trees, plants, and life." said Cela looking back at the forest. "But, do you wonder if something bad may happen to our planet today?" asked Celo looking at her. "No, why?" said Cela looking at her. "No, reason." said Celo.

Few hours later. . . . .

"Celo, something is terriblely wrong with the trees and the plants!" shouted Cela as she ran thought the halls of her home. "What's with all the yelling Daisy?" asked Eevee looking at her older sister with a confused look. "I don't know, lets go check it out, Eevee." said Daisy looking at her little sister. "WHAT?! What do you mean that something is wrong with the trees and plants?!" said Celo with angry in his eyes. "I'm telling you that everyone is scared that the planets and trees are going to die!" said Cela yelling with angry in her eyes, too.

"They also say that it would be best for everyone to leave this planet and find another one!" said Cela looking at him with tears rolling down her face. "No, we would never leave this planet, even if they want to where would they go?!" yelled Celo as he slapped Cela hard on face that caused her to hit the wall hard. As Cela got to her feet she yelled, "What was that for?! And I agree with everyone else about leaving this planet!" "How can you say that after everything that was on this planet, you just want to give it up!" said Celo looking as if he wanted to kill her. "Because look around us, our planet is dying and soon we will die!" said Cela inraged. As Celo had heared enough of that he looked at her and slapped her across the face that was so powerful she hit the wall and never moved or breathed. When Daisy saw this she covered her mouth from screaming and then she ran grabbing Eevee's arm.

"What happened? Where's mom?" asked Eevee looking at her sister who had tears down her face. "Eevee, listen to me, you got to get out of here, don't worry about me remember I'll find you once I get my revenage, please Eevee just leave go and hid on Cybertron or Earth." said Daisy with tears coming out of her eyes. "But. . . . . I don't want to leave you. . . . . We're sisters and sisters stay together. . . . . . . Why won't you tell me what happened to mom?" said Eevee with tears coming out of her eyes. "When I see you again I'll then tell you what happened, just be safe now." said Daisy as she placed her little sister in the metor ship. "Good bye." they both said at the same time.

End of flash back

"So, basicly your sister was more worried about you then herself." said Sari looking at the ground with tears coming out of her eyes. "Huh, but she cared basicly about every living creature that way, but never really cared about herself that much." said looking at Sari. "So, you're saying that it will attack us if we attack it." asked Bulkhead looking at Eevee, who only nodded her head. "I got it, see that building it has a cannon that we can fire at that thing." said Sentinel pointing to a building that was facing the Dark Dragon planet. "Its worth a shot, Ratchet get ready because you are going to fire." said Optimus looking at Ratchet.

Soon the Dark Dragon planet had a red glow around it which caused the Autobots, and Sari to fall on the ground and turned them into their human forms.  
"Huh, he can turn us into our human form, without even moving?!" said Arcee looking at herself. "Waspinator thinks that he most be very powerful." said Waspinator looking around. "Oh well, Ratchet you have to take that shot so get up to that building and fast!" said Sentinel looking at Ratchet. "And you, hmmm Eevee is it, I want you to take these AllSpark fragments and the ones you found in the ship and put them in the cannon." said Sentinel looking at her with anger in his eyes. "Ok." said Eevee as she was handed a bag full of the AllSpark fragments that didn't leave Cybertron.

As Eevee ran as fast as she could back to the ship to find the rest of the AllSpark fragments. "So, what do you want me and Scrapper to do?" asked Mix looking at them. "You brought Decipicons here?!" said Sentinel shocked at what he saw. "Don't worry, they have been helping us and they won't hurt you." said Bulkhead looking at Sentinel. As Eevee went inside the ship she found the 5 fragments that they had found in the universe. "Huh, but I thought that there were 6 fragments that left Cybertron?" said Eevee looking at tham, but it didn't matter to her has she placed them into the bag with the rest of them.

And then ran back only to find that the building that she had to get inside was blocked by a giant vine in front of the door and that the stairs had been destroyed inside and out. With little time she began climbing the robot made building with her hands glued to the bag she was carrying. "The universe will never be destroyed by the likes of you, you took everything from me when I was young and now I can get my revenage on what you did years ago." Eevee said aloud. "True, but how can you save the universe you are just a girl." smirked Dark Dragon a grey glowed around him. "Huh?" said Eevee as a vine that was in front of the building began moving and then she said, "AAHHAA!" as it grabbed her body and lefted her off the building and slamed her right into the building that she was climbing. "EEVEE!" everyone shouted as Eevee hit the building. As Eevee closed her eyes because of the pain and then her hand began lossing and she dropped the AllSpark fragments. As Eevee remebered lossing her hand she turned around and said, "Uh no, I lost the AllSpark fragments." But the AllSpark fragments came together and began glowing. "Okay, Ratchet are you ready to fire this thing?!" said Optimus looking at Ratchet. "You bet, Prime its time to end this." said Ratchet smiling.

As Eevee looked with watery eyes and has she opened up the vine and her skirt opened up so she can land safely on the ground. 'Thank You.' Eevee said to herself after she landed and took a few steps forward to see the AllSpark fragments glowing. "Eevee are you okay, and what's going on?" said Sari who came from behind Eevee. "Yes I'm fine and the AllSpark fragments are allowing us to fire at Dark Dragon." said Eevee still looking at the fragments. As Ratchet aimed the cannon and fired it, as Eevee and Sari looked with smiles on their faces, but those quickly vanshed when the shot hit the fragments only to cause them to skadter across the area and the blast hurt Ratchet really bad because Dark Dragon sent the blast right back at him. "Bulkhead, Mix, Scrapper, and Waspinator, you guys help get Ratchet down from there and Blackaracina and Arcee you try to cover him up with bands or something." said Optimus looking at them. "What about me, Boss Bot?" asked Bumblebee looking him. "Bumblebee, I want you to fire the cannon when I say fire got that." Optimus said looking at Bumblebee who just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

As Bumblebee began climbing the building that the cannon was on and was soon followed by the other 4 that were going to get Ratchet. "You okay Doc Bot?" asked Bulkhead as he got on top of the building and looked at the medic. "Yeah, I'll be fine, once I down from here." said Ratchet looking at them. "So, Ratchet how do you work this thing?" asked Bumblebee who was looking at the cannon with a confused look on his face. "Its simple you just have to push the button that says 'FIRE' on it." said Ratchet as Bulkhead carefully picked him up and Mix, Scrapper, and Waspinator get Ratchet down carefully.

While Eevee and Sari just looked shocked and scared of what to do. "I'm so scared, I don't know what's going to happen next." said Sari with her eyes closed. "I feel weak, useless, and helpless." Eevee said looking at what she know what was going to happen next. 'Eevee, you have the power to save everyone and restore of planet.' said Cela inside Eevee's head. "So, this is why I was born, and why Daisy saved me all those years ago." said Eevee as her left hend was on her red stone which was now turning white. "Huh, are you ok Eevee?" asked Sari as she opened her eyes and looked at Eevee who turned to face Sari. "I finally know why Daisy saved all those years ago." said Eevee smiling and then continued, "Because I have the power to stop Dark Dragon and save the Universe." "What are you talking about?" asked Sari as she looked at her friend with confused eyes. "Aha." said Eevee as she began floating in mid air smiling with her hand still on her stone. "Where are you going?" asked Sari as she walked up to the place where Eevee was standing.

As both of Eevee hands grabbed the red stone which was now completely white, then it began cracking and then it shaddered into tiny piceces. As Eevee's body began glowing little and she then turned her body the way Dark Dragon was. As she did her skirt began growing bigger and then turned white. Her intenas were sliced into 4 parts that looked like leaves and had roses growing out of them, that soon turned white. As Eevee continued to head the way Dark Dragon was and soon she brought her hands to her face as she completely turned white. As she spun a little the white was completely gone and her color came back, but with two roses. On the left her rose was yellow and on the right her rose was red.

"Wait, come back!" said Sari as she ran back to the group. "What's wrong?" asked Bulkhead looking at her. "Eevee's out there to help stop Dark Dragon." said Sari as tears rolled down her face. As Bumblebee looked to see if he could see Eevee. While, Sentinel and Optimus were looking for the AllSpark, Sentinel soon saw Eevee coming towards them and said to Optimus, "You told her to come?!" "Huh? Eevee what are you doing here?" Optimus said now seeing Eevee. 'Mother I feel really happy because I finally know why Daisy told me to leave all those years ago.' Eevee said to herself smiling. As Sentinel and Optimus just looked shocked as Eevee went right though the shield without any problem. 'My friends mean more to me then anything, that's why they shouldn't suffer like I did years ago.' Eevee said to herself has she went though the shield. As the Dark Dragon planet turned white with a green glow around it as Eevee landed on it, she was a tree with yellow and red flowers on it. "Its alright I have Dark Dragon parlazed, now you can fire without getting hurt.'' said Eevee smiling at them.

"But if we fire-" Bulkhead started, but Sari cut him off and said, "What will happen to you?" "Don't worry about me just go and fire." said Eevee smiling at them. "I fshe says not to worry I have to trust her." said Bumblebee shocked at what he was about to do. "Ok, Bumblebee just remember we I say fire, you have to fire." said Optimus over a loud speaker. "Ok." was all Bumblebee could see as he looked at the button that said 'FIRE'. "Ok, Bumblebee fire now." said Optimus over the loud speakers. "Right." said Bumblebee as he was about to push it and then stopped and just starred at it. "Bumblebee, I knew this is hard, but the universe is in danger and we have to save." said Optimus knowing how Bumblebee felt about losing Eevee. "But, I can't Optimus what will happen to Eevee?" Bumblebee said as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his face.

"Eevee knews what she's doing. remember she was born to save the universe and we have to help here with it." said Optimus. As Bumblebee opened his eyes and looked at the Dark Dragon planet that had a tree on top of it and then he said, "But, you're my friend Eevee, I sorry I just can't fire at you." "Trust me Bumblebee, you have to fire its the only way." said Eevee with her hands folded and her eyes were closed and then opened as she said it, begging him to fire. "I trust you Eevee, but you're my friend and I don't want to lose you." Bumblebee said with tears coming down his face. "You won't Bumblebee, you'll destroy Dark Dragon for me, save the universe, and help me restore my planet like it was before it was destroyed." Eevee said smiling at him with her hands still folded.

"I know you can do it, your friendship has ment a lot to me, I wish you didn't have to leave, but I understand that this is the only way for you to save the universe is if you bring your planet back." said Bumblebee said with his eyes closed and he began flash backing to all the times he had with Eevee. "Good luck and good bye Eevee.", but before he pushed the button he continued, "I.I.I. love you." Bumblebee said as he pushed the button with tears coming out of his eyes. As the cannon fired and hit the Dark Dragon planet with great force and caused it to be destroyed with a white light as it was destroyed. As Eevee came forward smiling, from the white light with her skirt opened and that you couldn't even see her legs, she said, "Thank you Bumblebee, I'll never forget you, I love you too."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers Animated: Universe Saver

Chapter 13: Friends Forever.

As the group just looked at the white light where their friend was. "Oh no, what happened to Eevee?" said Sari with tears coming out of her eyes, as she buried her face on Bulkhead. "Eevee." whispered Bumblebee as tears rolled down his face. As Bumblebee got up and walked in front of the cannon, brought his knees to his face and start crying again. "At first I thought that there was nothing I could do to restore my planet back to its orginal self, but because of your friendship, you told me that I have the power to restore my planet and I thank you." said Eevee with her eyes closed and her hands folded in front of her stomach. As Eevee opened her eyes and smiled happily, soon one of the petals from her red rose fell off and then one from her yellow rose fell off and made a heart in front of her face.

"Remember, we're always friends." said Eevee. "Please don't cry Bumblebee." said Eevee looking at him. "Huh?" Bumblebee said has he brought his head out from his knees. Only to see Eevee in her celebi form looking at him with a white glow around her. "Whenever you miss me just look for me right here beside you." said Eevee as she walked over to him, using her hands she putted them on his checks, she bent down and kissed him on the lips, but disappeared after that. As Bumblebee just sat there with tears coming out of his eyes.

As Bumblebee got up and starred at the light where he had fired at. "She died saving all of us." said Sentinel looking at the light that use to have a planet with a tree on it. "Yeah, but she had to, it was the only way to save us." said Optimus looking at the ground trying not to cry. "Come Optimus lets head back because everyone is problemly upset, and problemly a certen someone is more upset." said Sentinel placing a hand on Optimus's shuldder. "Yeah, I should problemly go and talk to him, you know about losing Elita 1 on that one planet." said Optimus looking at him. "Yeah, well good luck with that." said Sentinel nodding his head and began walking to where the others were.

As, Optimus just sighed and began following slowly behind Sentinel. While, the others were just standing there crying and looking at the light where their friend once was. "Why....Why....Eevee?" said Sari crying on Bulkhead without stopping. "Sari, Eevee had to die because if she didn't we'd all be dead." said Ratchet fighting back his tears. "So, she's my friend and she didn't have to go like that!" yelled Sari with tears rolling down her face.

As, Bumblebee began climbing down the building and go to where everyone else is. But, before he even got half way down, a hand reached down, grabbed him. Because Bumblebee was crying before hand he couldn't scream for help, but only to look at the grabbers red optics with fear on his face. "Huh, Megatron I think I found a Autobbot that you can have." said the bot who had Bumblebee in his hand. "Mission complete Starscream, now let me see who you have?" said Megatron as he walked up from behind Starscream.

"Hmmm, so you got Bumblebee?" said Megatron looking at the small human who was still in Starscream's hand being held like a mother cat carrying her young. "Yes, why is there a problem?" asked Starscream looking at Megatron with a confused look. "No, there is no problem, its just that, I wanted Bumblebee to force the Autobots to hand over the AllSpark over to me." said Megatron with an evil smile on his face. "Oh, I get it you wanted the Autobots to hand over the AllSpark for their friend back." said Starscream looking at Megatron, who simplely nodded. As, Sentinel and Optimus returned to where the others were.

"Hey you guys, where's Bumblebee?" asked Optimus as he looked around. "Hmmm, I think he's still on top of the building." said Ratchet rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, thanks." said Optimus as he began climbing the building. But, when he got there he saw Starscream and Megatron laughing evily. "Megatron and Starscream?" Optimus said only to have to two decipicons look at him. "Alright, I only going to ask this once, where's -?" but, Optimus was cut off when Starscream showed him the scared human in his hand. "Such weaklings, why would you care for this weakling?" asked Megatron bending down to look at Optimus.

"Just because someone's small doesn't make them weak Megaton." said Optimus glaring at Megatron angrily. "Of course it does, Eevee's gone and she was small, what do you call that?" said Megatron laughing evily. "She's gone because she had to in order to save us." Optimus said ready to fight even though he's in his human form. Megatron just laughed, aimed his cannon at Optimus and said, "Oh well, this looks like your end as well." But, before he could even fire a small robot that looked like Sari, but had brown and creamy white zig zag strips on it, it had two red wings on its back. As the small robot pulled out its hammer and smashed Megatron's cannon.

"What the slag is that?" said Starscream looking at the small robot. "Who cares! Starscream just kill that thing!" yelled Megatron looking at him. "With pleasurer." said Starscream as he threw Bumblebee near the egde. As Starscream began fireing randomly at the little robot, quickly dodged all of them. But, soon one of Starscream's optics was hit by a shuriken that use to belong to Prowl. "So, the decipicons are picking on humans because they're too scared to fight robots." said a familiar voice, and the one who threw the shuriken.

"It took you long enough." said the small robot, whos voice sounded familiar. "Wait, oh for the love of unicon, Starscream!" said Megatron now knowing who they are. "What is it now Megatron!" said Starscream pulling out the shuriken fom his optic. "Eevee and Prowl aren't dead because they're right there, so why are you just standing there finish them, you fool!" yelled Megatron pulling out his swords. "Well look who finally woke up, what's the matter you look surprised to see us again." smirked Eevee putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but why haven't woke up because they're just standing there looking stupid." said Prowl pointing at them. While, Bumblebee was holding on to the egde for dear life, until Optimus came and helped him up from the egde, only to look at the battle between Eevee, Prowl and Megatron, Starscream. "I've heard enough, I'm going to off line both of you!" roared Megatron as he used his swords to try and hit Eevee who quickly dodged all of them. "What's the matter, you can't hit someone who's ten times smaller then you." smirked Eevee as she kept dodging every move Megatron tryed to hit her with. "You annoying little brat, you'll be off line before you can even hit me." said Megatron trying to hit Eevee with his swords.

While, Prowl was busy with trying to take out Starscream, which was easy because he had a pair of stasis cuffs with him. "Something tells me this isn't going to end well." said Starscream looking at his cuffed hands. "Well for us it is, but not for you." said Prowl looking at Starscream. "Iheardthatsomeoneneedshelpoverhere." said a familiar fast voice. "It took you long enough." said Eevee looking at Blurr. "WellIwouldof'vebeenheresoonerifyouguyswouldofhelpedmewiththeotherdecipicons." Blurr said angrily.

"What, my guess is I better leave with my little hostage." Megatron said looking back over to Optimus and Bumblebee. As Megatron bent down to grab Bumblebee, Eevee came in front of him and said, "I don't think so Megafreak." As Megatron had enough at that point and used one of his swords to try, hit Eevee. Eevee quickly dodged it, one of her hands turned into a green cutter thing, much like Sari's, but only green instead of blue. Before, Megatron could even dodge Eevee had stabbed him in his spark chamber.

As everyone just looked shocked of what Eevee had done. "Megatron is dead, I am now the new leader of the decipicons." said Starscream acturely happy of what Eevee did. As Eevee's cutter returned back into her hand. "OhslagEeveeIneverthoughtthatyoucandothat." said Blurr looking at Eevee who just starred at the off line robot. As everyone else came on the building to see what's with all the noise. "PROWL!" yelled Sari happily as she ran and jumped on the ninja bot's leg.

"Hey Sari, its great to see you again." said Prowl smiling at the human. "Huh, who did that?" asked Sentinel looking at the off line Megatron. "WellEeveediditwithoneofhercuttersfromherhands." Blurr explained, but nobody understood what he was saying. "So, you want us to tell you or the who did it to tell you?" asked as he and Bumblebee came walking to the others. "Just tell me who did it because this is hard to even believe?!" said Sentinel looking at them angrily. "I did, why?" said a voice coming from behind them. Everyone turned their heads to see Eevee looking at them still in her robot form.

"EEVEE!' Sari yelled happily as she got off Prowl's leg and ran to her friend. But, when Sari hugged Eevee, Sari turned into her robot form. "Huh, wait you can tun all of us back intoour robot forms?" asked Sari looking at Eevee, who simply nodded. After about a few hours everything was back to normal the decipicons were in prison, Mix and Scrapper became Autobots, and the Autobots learned one important lesson which is even if a friend is gone, they'll always be friends forever and that Eevee is the ture universe saver.

THE END


End file.
